The present invention refers to a device for a continuous spinner.
In the past, spinning of fibers, in particular short fibers, was performed using a continuous spinner. In performing such operation, it has been necessary to give the rove either a false or an actual pre-twist. Presently, continuous spinning machines are predominantly of the false pre-twist type. This type is selected as they are more practical and reliable than machines performing the actual pre-twist.
The known pre-twist devices require two independent motion drives, one for the twist and the other for the draft. This involves the use of additional mechanical means and a waste of motive power. Additionally, this brings about mechanical problems such as excessive overall dimensions, high noise, lubrication difficulties and also irregularities in the draft and number of twists per meter even in the case of small changes of relative velocity between the primary twist-motion members and those causing the draft. Further, this type of arrangement does not allow the automatic introduction of the rove through the draft unit when the spinner is at a standstill or when it is in motion and, finally, in case of rupture of the thread downstream of the draft unit, the same thread winds up on the cylinders of said draft unit thus forcing the user to stop all the spindles in order to recover it.